imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Wilson
NAME: Anna Wilson''' ''' AGE: 17 ORIENTATION: Straight. LOOKS: Anna is a small girl reaching 5 foot 4 and weighing about 115 pounds. She has long and curly blond hair, a great smile and brown eyes. She’s not a fashionplate but knows how to make her body look good and knows a lot about fashion, often wearing a bright-colored shirt with tight jeans and heeled shoes or boots that make her legs look endlessly long. PERSONALITY: Anna is a bubbly and very lively girl who loves to talk to anyone, she’s a pretty social girl but tends to overdo it, she can’t really feel when she needs some time for herself. Anna is a material girl and looks after her friends regardless of rumors about her being just another typical queen bee. She loves shopping but also customizing clothes and jewellery and is always wearing designer jeans. Anna has a sharp tongue and tends to hide how she’s truly feeling by constant snappy wit in her remarks, it’s almost a defense mechanism. She calls everyone ‘hon’ and ‘darling’ and is sort of responsible for bringing in the obnoxious and slightly feminine side in her gay cousin Jake, the two of them have an incredibly strong bond and she acts fiercely worked up against homophobes. Anna is musically talented and a great singer. At her job she is however very uptight and makes sure she has her work done and good before getting on her break. She’s a workaholic and wants to achieve and do well at her job and prove her Daddy – who thinks she is going to end up as another living-off-her-parent’s-money-princess wrong. LIKES: Working, doing well, witty remarks and especially hers, her family and especially her brother Jake, gay guys since she feels she can discuss girly stuff even better with them XD, designer jeans, customizing her clothes and jewellery, doing her hair and make-up, shopping, swimming, taking long hot showers and is addicted to cosmetics – especially the ones from the Body Shop that aren’t tested on animals, plushed animals and cuddly people. DISLIKES: People who take bad care of their personal hygiene, playboys and people who are incredibly risky with unprotected sex, homophobes, people who call her sister Rose a ‘dude with boobs’, not having something and especially not having something useful to do, short lunch breaks, food drencing in its own fat, animal cruelty, snobs. STRENGTHS: Sharp wit, sharp tongue, in great shape and is fast and agile from swimming, her love and bond with her family, she knows how to express herself and is great at discussions, mucically talented, her sense of fashion and her bubbly attitude, she can cheer up many people. WEAKNESSES: Her wit is a defense mechanism for getting hurt by mean remarks, her constantly wanting to prove that she’s more then just ‘a material princess’, she can get incredibly worked up about homophobia, bullying, wild and loose youth and animal cruelty to the point of getting into a big fight just because someone doesn’t agree with her, she’s so loyal to her family that it will get her in trouble (typical ‘you touch my family you touch me and you’re dead), she’s not academically talented like her cousin Jake or athletically talented like her sister Rose and so has major inferiority issues which she shoves aside but eat her from the inside. She’s very impulsive and tends to run her mouth and hurt people unintentionally (like her sister Rose). She also is well, spoiled, she would be completely unprepared for what is about to happen during Battle Royale. She also tends to hold grudges. FEARS: Embarrassment, not living up to Rose's or Jake's standard, being seen as a princess, losing her job, getting hurt by personal remarks, STD’s, playboys, knives and guns. FAMILY: Mother and father who are divorced, has a stepfather who clearly favors Rose since she’s so much into sports like himself, good bond with her younger sister Rose (16) and cousin Jake (18, lives in the same street) and her Dad. BIO: 'Anna’s youth was perfectly normal until at the age of 15, she got her first ‘serious’ boyfriend who was a popular hot jock that could get many girls but chose her. Anna was incredibly grateful for this and at first they were doing great. She even lost her virginity to him. But one day they came home drunk after a birthday party and had unprotected sex. Anna was later to find out that her ‘great’ boyfriend had not told her about his non-life threatening but still there STD and had thus infected her with it. She tearfully broke up with him and spent most of her year on medication to get the disease out of her body. Ever since she’s incredibly careful with sex and can get frustrated about the modern teen girls who just have sex with anyone unprotected ‘because they don’t think something like that happens to them’. She also has experienced ignorant teens who liked to hurt animals just because they thought ‘it was fun’ and a gay best friend that got beaten the crap out of him because of his openly sexuality. This all made those three subjects stuff she is fierce about. She wants to study administration as fashion academy is a little too strict on its acceptance. She has already applied for it but wasn't accepted and because her father started to complain about having to use his connections and money all the time to help her, she decided to do something different. She has aways been good at Economics and similar subjects and is a fast typer so she figured that would be a nice back-up plan for once done graduating. OTHER: She gives her siblings advices on love, fashion and looking good. GAMEPLAY: Anna will try to talk her way out of any situation. When at gun- or knifepoint, she'd be shaking her boots but fake her famous attitude to try to get someone to lower his or her weapon and let her pass. Also, she can recognize Jake, her cousin's voice even when she's literally far away and if she even thinks she's hearing him scream for help, she'll go over there to protect him. If someone would taunt her by using personal hurtful remarks, chances are that Anna's attitude shatters in thousands of pieces and if you do manage to get her upset, be prepared to get fisted by her. Anna's strength is not to underestimate during the few times she's angry. Should Jake get killed in front of her, she will turn into a villain. Because of her persuasive attitude but also having streetsmarts and strength, she could make a very good villain and possibly come very far kinda like Mitsuko but without the seducing part.